


Крысолов

by KattoRav



Series: Таланты и поклонники [1]
Category: Ballet RPF, Historical RPF, Rudolf Nureyev - Fandom
Genre: Ballet, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRav/pseuds/KattoRav
Summary: После спектакля Рудольф Нуреев встречает интересного незнакомца.(с иллюстрациями)





	Крысолов

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Паулю, накурившему меня этим фэндомом.

****

 

 **Париж, 1968 год**  
  
В последний раз падает тяжелый занавес, и все еще сотрясающие зал аплодисменты превращаются в смутный подводный гул.  
  
Артисты устало выдыхают, на поздравления и благодарности нет сил, только улыбки и кивки коллегам. Руди идет в гримерку, мысленный хронометр с животной точностью и интуицией отсчитывает время без участия разума. В гримерке ждет верный массажист Луиджи. Молчаливый, терпеливый, незаметный – идеальный слуга. Только слуги не смотрят на хозяев с таким преданным собачьим обожанием. Наверное, опять бегал смотреть из-за сцены, и его тоже зацепило энергетикой танца. Луиджи тут же выжидательно встает возле своего стола, уже застеленного свежей простыней, но Руди только раздраженно отмахивается. Нет, не сегодня. Краешком сознания Руди понимает: когда-нибудь он пожалеет, что отказывался от процедур, натруженное тело не железное и еще отомстит за пренебрежение. Но не сейчас, не сегодня! Кровь бурлит и кипит в жилах, напряжение и энергия сочатся вместе с потом. Хорошее время для ночной охоты.  
  
Руди торопливо стаскивает с себя липнущий к телу, пропитанный трудовым потом, расшитый чудовищными блестками колет. Губкой стирает с лица потекший грим – не до конца, но так, чтобы хоть не капало. На большее нет времени, истекают последние мгновения, и надо идти. Луиджи с покорной улыбкой сует в руки хозяину большую банную простыню. Не удостоив массажиста даже кивком, Руди не глядя набрасывает ее на плечи на манер тоги и распахивает дверь гримерки.  
  
Все рассчитано верно. Здесь уже толпятся зрители – те, которым хватило положения, связей, денег и жажды на то, чтобы получить проходку. Наэлектризованные, трепещущие, возбужденные, глотающие воздух, как вытащенные из воды рыбы. Еще не схлынула магия темного зрительного зала и огней рампы, та самая магия, которая много лет назад, в последний день 1945 года свела с ума полуголодного и нищего как церковная мышь маленького мальчика в далекой суровой Уфе.  
  
Как любит Руди это голодные, затуманенные смутной похотью взгляды. Мужчины и женщины, иссохшие старухи в бриллиантах и розовые бутончики старлеток-инженю, под предлогом «попудрить носик» сбежавших от своих патронов. Банкиры и графы в шелковых смокингах, не очень понимающие, что привело, как на аркане притащило их за кулисы. Взволнованные юнцы с горящими взглядами и знаменитые светские красавицы с похотливо приоткрытыми ртами. И все они здесь, всех их стянуло сюда магнитом. Они не замечают ни друг друга, ни тесноты и приземленной прозы закулисья, не замечают пота, грязных волос и размазанного грима. Они видят только не истаявший еще отпечаток сияния на собственных сетчатках. Они сейчас слепы, они как глина, бери любого, абсолютно любого – и он того гляди лишится чувств от счастья.   
  
Тесный душный коридорчик взрывается гомоном поздравлений, приглашений на ужины и завтраки, бессвязных слов восхищения и едва ли заретушированного желания. Тянутся руки, раскачиваются бриллианты и жемчуга, волны женских духов смешиваются с запахами мужских одеколонов. И все они равны, все смутно знают, что повезет только кому-то одному, изредка – двоим.  
  
Руди перехватывает взгляд молодого мужчины. Идеальный смокинг, яркие даже в полутьме синие глаза, щегольской пробор в темных волосах. Где-то он его видел, впрочем, как и многих. Мужчина вдруг улыбается – открыто, прямо и без подобострастия, сверкая белыми зубами. Будто вспышка молнии прорезала мрак. Руди растягивает подведенные краской губы в ответной улыбке и протягивает руку. Вечные как мир молчаливые пароль и отзыв. Предложение принято.

  
  
Они идут вдвоем прочь через завистливо приунывшую, но все еще наэлектризованную толпу почитателей, через кордон вездесущих журналистов. На Руди всей одежды - по-прежнему одно полотенце поверх спущенного до пояса трико, странный контраст с явно сшитым на заказ смокингом его спутника. Немного чересчур даже для Руди, но тратить время на переодевание нет сил, когда главный приз этого вечера уже в руках и его невозможно выпустить до того, как будет разорвана упаковка.  
  
Мужчину зовут Ален, он француз, он восхищен сегодняшним балетом, и прочая-прочая… Руди лишь крепче обнимает его за талию, а тот заботливо придерживает на плечах Руди край сползающего полотенца.  
  
В какой-то момент из толпы выныривает пухленькая блондинка с приятными манерами и обеспокоенным вопросительным взглядом и пытается невзначай к ним присоединиться. Но Ален лишь раздраженно машет на нее рукой, прямо на глазах у всех: «Уйди с глаз, Роми». Женщина растерянно улыбается и отступает.  
  
Руди знает, что магия театра развеется еще до рассвета. И как в сказке карета всегда превращается в тыкву, так вожделение и влюбленность у этого красавчика истают к утру. И он смущенно, хорошо, если без скандала покинет дом раздражительного и сварливого со сна танцовщика. И спокойно оправится завтракать к той хорошенькой пышечке. Она не спросит, где он был, а он не станет рассказывать.  
  
Но все это будет завтра. А сейчас синеглазый красавчик как завороженный неотрывно глядит только на Руди. Не замечая ни грязного потного тела, ни ранних усталых морщинок в уголках век. Руди купается в этом восторге и восхищении – он отдавал себя всего на сцене, а после лучшие из лучших беспрекословно отдаются ему, прекрасный обмен. И все довольны.

  
  
Наконец одни. Ален сдавленно охает и хватает ртом воздух, когда Руди без лишних слов толкает его к стене и накрывает ладонью ширинку брюк. Под рукой уже ощущается дружественный ответ. Ален чуток скован и неловок, явно больше привык иметь дело с женщинами. Тактильная память мешает ему сразу перестроиться на сухие, жесткие линии мужского тела. Но энтузиазма ему не занимать. Руди крепче притискивается к нему, сбрасывая прямо на пол пропитанное потом полотенце. От поцелуя в краешек уха по шее вниз, прямо к паху бегут электрические разряды – некоторые вещи одинаково действуют и на мужчин и на женщин, это понимает даже Ален.  
  
Руди посмеивается, чувствуя, что Ален по привычке и дальше пытается обходиться с ним как с женщиной – шарит руками по телу не в тех местах, обнимает слишком осторожно, соизмеряя силу как для хрупких женских плеч. Можно было бы позволить ему капельку пространства для маневров, но если тянуть время, это может разрушить отблески восхитительного миража, который Руди как Крысолов своей дудочкой наколдовал со сцены, заставляя каждого человека в зале жадно смотреть только на него и мечтать о том, чтобы легко взлетающий над сценой танцовщик раскрыл объятия именно ему.   
  
Руди стаскивает с Алена одежду с предвкушением ребенка, разворачивающегося подарок. Ни в детстве, ни в юности, никогда – никто не дарил ему подарков. И Руди, тогда еще неотесанный, агрессивный и настороженный как волчонок провинциал Рудик, научился брать все сам. Завоевывать, хватать недрогнувшей рукой все, что посчитал нужным. Не размениваясь на расшаркивания, бесполезные просьбы и жалкие мольбы. Далеко бы он ушел, терпеливо дожидаясь людского одобрения, протекции, любви? Вряд ли дальше своего провинциального городка. И люди, образованные и власть имущие, сперва взрывались негодованием и угрозами, а потом как по волшебству уступали самым дерзким и безапелляционным «я хочу» нищего татарского паренька. Все свои подарки он до сих пор и выбирал и преподносил себе сам.  
  
Галстук-бабочка шелковой змейкой скользит между пальцев и падает на пол, поверх уже сброшенного смокинга. Руди мгновение любуется бирюзовыми в серебре запонками, а затем и они летят прочь.   
  
Ален нетерпеливо елозит спиной по стене и сбивается с дыхания от поцелуев - быстрых, жгуче-требовательных. И сам тянется раскрытой ладонью к лицу Руди, не замечая, как марается в растекшемся жирном гриме.   
  
Ален пахнет чистотой, бриолином и дорогим одеколоном, Руди с удовольствием прикусывает холеную кожу, оставляя отметины на шее и плечах. Но в синих, как морские глубины, глазах Алена - тот самый шальной огонек отважного искателя приключений. И Руди почти не удивлен, когда тот сам, без понуканий, сползает по стене вниз, жадно вжимаясь лицом в непристойную выпуклость на трико, гладит раскрытыми ладонями бедра и зад. По этим почти благоговейным движениям ясно: ему, как и многим другим, хотелось сделать это еще в темноте зрительного зала.   
  
Руди купается в волнах восхищения, они единственные смывают усталость, частые вспышки гнева, тайные сомнения и горечь неудач. Восхищение в глазах любовника - прекрасная закуска перед тесными объятиями обнаженных тел на диване. Ален даже на коленях выглядит как человек, знающий себе цену, и этим заслуживает почти нежного поцелуя в затылок и дорожку других поцелуев, спускающихся вдоль позвоночника вниз. Гордость случайного любовника - гарантия того, что наутро не будет тягостных разговоров с паузами и собачьих взглядов, от которых уже и тошно, и жалко, и хочется пнуть побольнее. Дабы посмотреть - сбежит или проглотит и вернется ради крох внимания.   
  
Ален податлив, сам знает, как лучше лечь на живот и раздвинуть ноги, чтобы было удобно обоим. Но осторожничает и медлит, будто его тело неуверенно вспоминает известную ему, но подзабытую за ненадобностью последовательность движений. Покладистость красавчика заслуживала награды, и Руди не скупился, снова и снова осыпая его напряженные плечи ласками и терпеливо разминая инстинктивно сжимающиеся ягодицы до тех пор, пока Ален сам не застонал от нетерпения, раскрываясь и утыкаясь лбом в подушку.   
  
Магия сцены щедрой рукой дает Руди все, что он просит у судьбы. Но и столько же требует взамен, да еще с процентами: жизнь, любовь, душу. Всё и еще чуть-чуть сверху. Но пока удается сторговаться с капризной Фортуной за таких, как синеглазый Ален, Руди готов платить по счетам. И надеется, что сможет еще много-много лет.   
  
**Конец**  
  
**13.08.2017**

_См. проду:_

_""Спящая красавица", или автограф для Томми"_

_"По семейным обстоятельствам"_


End file.
